


A Mistake of Great Proportions

by condignCovenant



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Place Your Bets, camp camp kids but trolls ooohhh, idk how long this fic will live, yay look a really fuckin rare crossover that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condignCovenant/pseuds/condignCovenant
Summary: A homestuck-style story following the characters of Camp Camp and their adventures related to SBURB.





	A Mistake of Great Proportions

A young troll stands in his respiteblock. It just so happens that today is any other ordinary day. Who would've guessed? Though it was 6 sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today he'll be given a name.

What will the name of this young troll be?

>Overbearing fucker 

Fucking try again, this shit isn't funny.

>Try again 

Your name is Maxxri. As was previously mentioned, it is any other ordinary day and you have fuckall to do. However, you do have some INTERESTS you don't want to share but have to anyway.

Those include WATCHING SCARY MOVIES, as any civilised troll does, your SUPER SECRECT passion for KNITTING and ANGRILY piercing holes into your belongings with your FAVOURITE SPEAR. 

You also KIND OF FUCKING HATE talking to your friends, but they're okay sometimes you guess. (That's also top secret information.) You use the chat client TROLLIAN because your STUPID FUCKING FRIENDS forced you to against your will. Your troll tag is schemingIndignation and you speak in a manner that is  KInd of angrily uncaring. BEcause thats what you are. ANgrily uncaring. 

You are currently in the midst of your DUMB FUCKING FRIENDS trying and failing to persuade you to join a dumb game they're playing later. 

Who should you answer first?

>ANSWER: The kinda okay one. 

rambunctiousRavinour [RR] began trolling schemingIndignation [SI] 

RR: heyyyyy!!!!!  
RR: hell8888888??????  
RR: this is a very imp8rtant matter!!!  
RR: maxxri?  
SI: YEah yeah im here.   
RR: yay great! because i need t8 ask y8u s8mething and y8ur answer will CHANGE THE UNIVERSE AS WE KN8W IT!!!!  
SI: IM not playing your stupid fucking game.   
RR: ughhh c8me 8n!!! it w8nt kill y8u!!   
RR: (8r will it???? DUN DUN DUN)  
SI: UGh.  
RR: But seri8usly its fine!! ive g8tten s8 many pe8ple t8 play!!  
RR: EXCEPT Y8U >:/  
SI: YEah i know im the absolute just worst scumbag on alternia. FUcking cull me.  
SI: I Dont want to play your dumb game, BEcause, UNlike the rest of you nerds, I Like to not waste my time on completely pointless roleplaying shit.  
SI: HOw unbelievable.  
RR: But its n8t c8mpletely p8intless r8leplaying shit!!  
RR: ive g8tten s88888 many people to j8in and y8u sh8uld t88!  
RR: h8nestly it sh8uld be pretty fun i d8nt see why y8ure s8 hung up ab8ut it  
SI: OKay fine, NAme one good reason i should play.   
RR: well i d8nt kn8w much ab8ut it but i D8 kn8w that theres always an 8pp8rtunity t8 cause tr8uble!!  
RR: that sh8uld be fun, right????  
SI: WEll...   
RR: cm8n pleeeaaassssseeeee???????  
SI: UGh fine  
SI: BUt it better be worth it, OR im blaming you.  
RR: YAYYYYY I KNEW Y8UD C8ME AR8UND  
RR: h8nestly that was s8 much easier than i th8ught it w8uld be   
SI: DOnt push it.   
RR: but w8w i sh8uld use that reas8n a l8t m8re!  
RR: THIS IS G8ING T8 BE S88888 MUCH FUN!!!!!!   
RR: well, i just need t8 get every8ne else 8n b8ard and we sh8uld be ready t8 g8   
SI: ANd how many is that.  
RR: 6!!!!  
SI: SO you only have 4 people playing. THats not 's88888 many people'.  
RR: WELL its g8ing t8 be!!  
RR: m8st 8f them i havent even talked t8 yet, s8 im sure m8st 8f them are g8ing t8 j8in  
SI: ANd why the fuck would you try to convince me first out of the 7 others, MOst of them would probably fucking drop everything to play your dumb game.   
RR: chill 8ut grumpy pants, i just wanted t8 kn8w if y8ud play, cuz if Y8U d8 theres n8 d8ubt every8ne else will t88  
RR: y8ure like the b8nus level thats really hard and when y8u c8mplete it its like the rest 8f the levels arent that hard anym8re  
SI: THat makes no fuckin sense.  
RR: yes it d8es!!! hush!!  
RR: anyway this is g8ing t8 be s888 much fun!!  
SI: YEah you keep saying that.  
RR: because its the truth!  
RR: anyway, i supp8se i sh8uld g8 and get every8ne else t8 j8in, see ya!  
SI: GOod luck with that.  
SI: BYe.

rambunctiousRavinour [RR]  ceased trolling schemingIndignation [SI] 

Well, things have only gotten worse. You're playing a game currently without a plot to its name and you didn't even think to ask RR who else was playing. This day is slowly going from ordinary to fucking annoying heap of garbage day. It'll be marked down in calendars across the country, bringing crowds to tears as the day nears and they fear for the worst. Clutching their lusii and counting down the hours, praying to whatever higher being, be it the empress, Gl'bgolyb, or an actual god looking down on them that they can pass it unharmed. And it'll be all RR's fault. Good for her. 

Ugh why is this asshole STILL trolling you?? I mean, after looking around your respiteblock and deciding that there really isn't anything else you can do, you guess that talking to this fucktard is a suitable waste of time. Whatever, at least they're not fucking retarded like some of your other friends.

apprehensivePercipience [AP]  began trolling schemingIndignation [SI] 

AP: hELLO, aRE yOU sTILL aLIVE? wE hAVEN'T tALKED iN aGES. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, shitty cliffhanger is shitty. Anyway, I had a very strong urge to sort out blood colour, signs, aspects, you name it for the camp camp kids and counsellours. Idk if this fic is gonna go anywhere, so please comment or like if you think it's half decent! And yes, the characters are probably incredibly OOC but you know what? eh.   
> (I also know it's very short, I apologise.)


End file.
